Enfin, Liberté
by Kekim-Readers
Summary: Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'Alex est libre, elle rencontre une femme superbe nommée Jesse au style très masculin et passe beaucoup de bon temps avec elle. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?


**_Premier chapitre de cette fanfiction un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas faire attendre ma petite perfection (cœur)_**

 ** _J'espère que vous aurez une Bonne Lecture !_**

 ** _Kekim_Readers_**

* * *

 _ **Enfin, Liberté.**_

Chapitre 1 :

Le plaisir d'être libre

.

.

.

 _Ah... Liberté, enfin, je la sens enfin, je la hume et elle s'installe dans mes poumons et au plus profond de mon âme. Je l'ai attendue tellement longtemps, je n'ai plus peur de sortir je sais qu'il ne me fera plus rien, je suis libre comme l'air, je peux enfin jouir de la vie comme je l'entend._

- **Alors Alex, on y va ?**

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'Alex était sortie de prison et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à sa liberté, bien qu'elle avait trouvée une femme magnifique aux cheveux courts et au style très masculin qui lui plaisait énormément.

Elle lui avait tourné autour pendant 5 mois et était enfin avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant.

 **-Oui, vas-y...**

Les mains de sa dulcinée commençaient à la caresser tendrement en parcourant son corps, passant de ses hanches à ses épaules en longeant sa colonne vertébrale doucement, lentement, lui faisant frissonner l'intégralité de son corps. Puis elle s'arrêta un instant sur les épaules les massant avec une dextérité sans pareil. Puis elle continua sa course allant vers l'avant du corps tout en posant ses lèvres sur son coup pour y faire rouler sa langue. Puis elle commença à croquer son coup, lui faire des suçons tout en commençant à jouer avec ses tétons. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire haleter Alex de plaisir entre ses doigts. Puis elle continua encore son chemin en la couchant et se mettant face à elle avec un sourire provocateur et un regard charmeur. Ses mains arrivèrent à son slim qui n'avait pas encore était enlevé et elle se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir la braguette et le bouton d'un mouvement sec, puis l'enleva lentement, faisant glisser le tissus sur sa peau, apportant à nouveau des frissons à sa partenaire. Une fois enlevé, elle commença à caresser l'entre-jambe à travers la culotte en dentelle qu'elles avaient achetées ensemble. Elle pu sentir à travers le tissus qu'elle mouillait, sans doute cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus touchée, une chose était sûre : elle haletait de plus en plus fort proportionnellement à la vitesse croissante de sa main. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et choisie ce moment pour faire s'insinuée sa main à la l'intérieur du sous-vêtement pour pouvoir jouer avec deux de ses doigts avec le clitoris. Puis elle fit entrer quelques doigts dans l'orifice et atteignit aisément le point g, faisait gémir son heureuse propriétaire. Elle décida en même temps de s'occuper de seins laissés à l'abandon en même temps : la main qui n'était pas occupée à caresser l'entre-jambe pinçait l'un des tétons et l'autre était léché, sucer et mordillé par sa bouche. Puis elle accéléra de plus en plus ses gestes tout en gardant une très grande habileté dans tous ce qu'elle faisait. Les gémissement d'Alex se transformèrent vite en cris orgasmiques qui agissaient comme une drogue pour sa partenaire, puis fini enfin par jouir, pour ensuite être embrassée.

 **-A ton tour...** dit Alex entre deux soupirs

Alex la fit se retournée et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et l'embrassa.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires puisqu'avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de lui faire, elle était déjà excitée et parfaitement mouillée. Elle l'embrassait encore tandis que sa main s'insinuait dans les bas pour atteindre directement l'entre-jambe et y entra sans sommation, faisant sursauter de plaisir et de surprise sa compagne qui avait l'air de fortement apprécier. Elle cessa de l'embrasser un instant pour la laisser respirer alors que sa main gauche s'activer en elle, sa droite lui caressait le visage, jouant un peu avec ses mèches rebelles, puis alors que sa main entamait des va et viens qui provoquait à va des sursaut de plaisir, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle étouffait sous la chaleur de l'acte et atteignait vite l'orgasme, elle pensait être douée et impressionner sa compagne, mais sa compagne semblait bien plus douée encore. Dans son dernier jouissement, elle cria le nom de celle qu'elle aimait.

 **-Ha ! Ha... A-Alex ! AHHH !**


End file.
